A House Like This
by Meikyuu Kanashimi
Summary: Hiei, Kurama and two girls move into Wikersham Cottage. What secrets does this decrepit old house hold? And will a romance kindle between Kurama and Yume? What about Hiei and Kirea? Read to find out. HieiOC KuramaOC


Disclaimer: I do not own anything  
  
A/n: I have decided to make yet another YYH Au ficcie. The scary thing is, a year ago I would'nt have understood any of that. Just shows how anime and manga can change a person. Anyway on with da ficcie!  
  
Chapter 1: First Encounters  
  
Hiei Jaganashi stood in front of the house with a large cardboard box in his hands holding all of his belongings. The house itself was obvously very old and falling apart at the seams. It was at a very inconvient location, loacted in a forest, a mile away from Salem University. It had two stories and a large porch in the front. You could say it had three sotires becaus ethere was a small bell room on top of the second story. The bell, long removed.  
  
The house was to be occupied by all freshmen. There would be four of them living in the one house. The house was called Wikersham Cottage but Hiei thought it looked like a haunted house but it didn't bother him. Nothing scared him, nothing ever had. Growing up in a big city will do that to you. His little sister Yukina was just entering high school back in L.A. He was constintaly worried about her and always would be.  
  
Hiei was wearing a black t-shirt with TOUCH ME AT YOUR OWN RISK on the front and baggy jeans. He fit in the punk category, and even had a skateboard that was at his feet. He pulled out his key from his pocket and, setting the box down, placed it in the key hole.  
  
The door pushed open before Hiei could turn the key. He could tell that he was the first to arrive by the fact that the house was all dark and musty. He didn't know any of his roomates, except for Kurama. Kurama had been his best friend growing up and they would be sharing a room. The two remaining bedrooms were going to the two girls that were rooming with them. Hiei never bothered to learn their names.  
  
The house was set up so that the bathroom, kitchen, and living room were on the first floor. And the three bedrooms were on the top floor.  
  
The kitchen included a refreigerator that looked like it was from the stone age and a stove that had been around even longer. The counter tops were overed in nearly an inch of dust as were the windows. In the bathroom everything looked okay, except for the fact that the wallpaper was falling off the walls. In the living room there stood a decaying couch and one Laz- e-boy that was an ugly brown color.  
  
Upstairs in Hiei's bedroom the walls were a very light blue and there were two, dust covered windows. Two beds had been erected on opposite sides of the room from each other. The hardwood floor was clovered in dust as well.  
  
The first girl's bedroom the wallls were the same shade of light blue and a bed was along the wall, under the window. And in the second's the walls were a sickly yellow color and the bed was near the door. Other than that all of the rooms were bare.  
  
After a short time Hiei was unpacked. His clothes went into the tiny closet that was along the wall. And all his other stuff was put in his box on the side of the room. The only reason he was even here was that he had gotten a scholarship. 'No wonder this place was so cheap' he thought to himself as he lay down on the uncormfortable bed. 'There isn't even a TV'  
  
Less than an hour later Kurama Minamino arrived with his suitcase full of clothes and duffel bag full of other stuff. He unlocked the door an stepped inside. Immediately he noticed the state of the house and the footprints in the dust. 'Either one of our roomates hase tiny feet or Hiei's already here' he thought, for in fact Hiei was very small for his age.  
  
"Hiei," Kurama called up the stairs.  
  
"Kurama?' Hiei replied, walking downstairs.  
  
"So how was your summer?" he asked Hiei.  
  
"Normal, I guess," he replied. "House sucks, huh?" he added, starting to walk up the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, how's our room?" Kurama asked, following Hiei up the steps.  
  
"See for yourself," Hiei replied, pushing open the door to their room.  
  
"Yikes," he said, walking ina and dropping his bags in the center of the room. Then he noticed that his stomach was rumbling. "Wanna call for a pizza?" he asked, noting how hungry he was.  
  
"One more thing, the house has no phones," Hiei added.  
  
A girl with shoulder length brown hair looked out the window of a Greyhound bus. Kirea Wills was going off to college at Salem University in Oregon. Her blue/green eyes sparkled at the thought. She was majoring in Creative Writing ((I don't know if that's offered but just pretend it is ok. Obviously I haven't been to College)). Kirea had come from a small town in eastern California. It was called Yuma. She was come from a middle class family that couldn't afford to send her to college so she had gotten an academic scholarship.  
  
All she had were two suitcases filled with clothes and other stuff she was bringing. The bus had just crossed the line from California into Oregon about an hour ago so they still had an hour to go as Kirea fell asleep, with her head leaning on the window of that Greyhound bus.  
  
Yume Gatori luged her three heavy suitcases up the old and overgrown path leading to Wikersham Cottage, the place where she would be spending the next few years. She had come from a rich family but they insisted she have an off campus house with history. Stupid history-loving parents she thought as she finnaly saw the house. Her jaw dropped as did her bags. Her parents were not expecting her to live in that were they? It looked older than the dirt it was built on. Sighing she mananged to drag her suitcases up onto the porch and push them through the front door.  
  
"Hello, anyone home?" she called out into the house, which was lit only by the lgiht filtering in through the dirt covered windows.  
  
"Yeah," a boy said as he ran downstairs. Yume was amazed by how cute he was. He had long red hair and the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen.  
  
"Umm...." suddenly Yume was at a loss for words. "Hi, I'm Yume," she said holding out her hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kurama," he stated, shaking her hand. "Do you need help getting your bags up to your room?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," she replied, handing him one of her suitcases and following him upstairs.  
  
They paused outside a room with disgusting yellow walls and a bed by the door.  
  
"Well here we are," Kurama said, setting down Yume's bag just inside. "Me and Hiei are in the room across the hall if you need anything". Then he went inside his own room.  
  
After about an hour of unpacking the yellow room was decorated with various posters and a lamp, since there were no lightbulbs in the house. The first thing she was going to do tommorow was paint the walls purple. And get a fan she needed one of those too.  
  
As night fell Kirea arrived at the Salem bus station. About ten minutes later she was getting ut of the cab on the egde of the woods, by her house, Wikersham Cottage. She was imagining a cheery bright quaint cottage in a meadow in the woods. To her surprise, after fifteen minutes when she finnaly arrived at the house, that it looked like smething right out of one of her favorite horror movies. Kirea was an aspiring horror writer and loved to write.  
  
She managed to get her stuff iside the house. The only light came in from an upstairs room. She tried to walk toword it but she tripped over the rug and fell flat on her face. A loud thump echoed throughoutthe old house and three people, two boys and one girl ran to see what had happened.  
  
Kirea manage to get upstairs with the help of her three roomates, who identified themselves as Hiei, Yume, and Kurama. In her room she first hung three paper lanterns from the ceiling and placed her blue comforter on her bed. Then she unpacked her clothes and though about how strange their college years would be, living in a house like this. .  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.A/N: So...what do you think? Good? Please review or else I wont continue. PLEASE. I'm begging you. On yeah and it will be a.....Hiei/Kirea and Kurama/Yume. 


End file.
